This invention is directed to an electric circuit timing device, which has both a timed mode and a continuous mode of control over the associated load, and in particular to a selectively variable timing device operable by a remote switch.
Several different timing devices are available in the market. The most common is the "cyclical, time-of-day" timer to control lights in a set pattern every 24 hours such as Canadian Patent No. 1149490 issued to Boldstein et al, on No. 830705. Other more sophisticated controllers such as Canadian Patent Nos. 1197548 issued to Christiansen et al on Nos. 851203 and 1170751 issued to Eichelberger et al on No. 840710, involve the installation of a central control panel and the installation of individual addressed sensors at each of the loads to be controlled.